Boot Camp (World at War DS)
"Boot Camp" is the first level of Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS). Characters *Rook (playable) *Pvt. Idle *Sgt. Dyke *Sgt. Lee *Sgt. Wojick *Pvt. Toolridge *Pvt. Weckman *Pvt. Strange *Pvt. Weedbrush *Pvt. Greene *Sgt. Purcell *Pvt. Farmer *Pvt. Paciga *Pvt. Virtuoso *Pvt. Weeks *Pvt. Burnett Background Heavily outnumbered, US Land and Sea Forces move into the Pacific in an attempt to contain the expansion of the Japanese War Machine. Back home, boot camps turn a constant stream of recruits into battle-ready warriors that will be used to reinforce the front lines. Step up and become skilled in the tools of war. Walkthrough This level puts the player in control of Pvt. Rook of the USMC. This mission will teach the player everything they need to know about the game mechanics and controls. First, the player is taught how to move by Sgt. Lee. To complete the first step, the player must sprint all the way to the end of the room. The compass will also be indirectly introduced. Once that is completed, the player will be instructed to meet Sgt. Wojick, who instructs the player to complete an obstacle course. While completing the obstacle course, the player will be taught the controls for mantling (climbing over or onto), crouching and going prone. The player's next destination is the firing range, where Sgt. Dyke will instruct the player in marksmanship. The player will engage various static targets using a Thompson SMG, a M1 Garand, a Springfield Sniper Rifle, a M1911, a 50. Cal Machine Gun and Grenades. Ammunition Resupply crates are also introduced to the player. The player will move on to the mortar range following completion of small arms training, where they will be introduced to the mortar. After a brief period of instruction on how to operate it, the player will use the mortar to destroy several old cars. After moving to a set of nearby stairs, the mission will end after a brief talk from the Sgt. Purcell on the mortar range to several recruits, the player included, who have just finished their training. Gallery Idle and Lee talking to Rook WaW DS.png|The beginning of "Boot Camp". Dyke Ordering other recruits WaW DS.png Purcell Speaking to new recruits WaW DS.png|The end, where Sgt. Purcell gives his speech to the recruits. Boot Camp DS.jpg|The obstacle coarse. Trivia *At the beginning of the level, if the player fails to sprint when told, Sgt. Lee will yell "My mama runs faster than that! Do it again, you're gonna do this til you get it right!" *The soldier that introduces the player to Sgt. Lee is named Pvt. Idle, who stands around and does nothing after the introduction. *If the player throws a grenade at another recruit, they will shout 'Grenade!' but will not do anything. They will be completely unaffected by the grenade. *Also, depending on how fast the player runs the course, Pvt. Weckman at the other side of the wall can say "Not bad, even if it was a little slow." or "Nice job, you run quickly!". *After completing the obstacle course, Private Weckman at the other side of the wall will tell the player that the Sergeant at the firing range is "armed, and impatient" which is ironic since the Sergeant at the range is unarmed, and very patient. Category:Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS) Single Player Levels